


Indigo Fields In Summertime

by sxrensxng



Series: The House of The Iris Serpents [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Iris Serpents, Juliette Lina and Alair are all OCs, Pre-Canon, The Iris Serpent House, There are like zero canon characters in here, This will make zero sense unless you're a part of the Iris Serpents project but WHATEVER, please do not get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrensxng/pseuds/sxrensxng
Summary: Lina and Juliette play hide-and-go-seek with Juliette's older brother, Alair. Their favorite place to hide is the large indigo field on the border of Augustine territory.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: The House of The Iris Serpents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114700
Kudos: 3
Collections: The House of The Iris Serpents





	Indigo Fields In Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Juliette and Lina are characters from the Iris Serpent OC project I'm a part of, and I felt like writing this little sweet flashback for them before everything went south in canon. This probably won't make any sense unless you're a member of the OC group, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

The sun sat high in the sky, bright and golden, surrounded by copious amounts of puffy white cumulus clouds. The weather was extremely pleasant and showed no sign of the impending rainy season. It was warm, and just the right temperature too. Temperate, but not scalding. 

Summertime had always been a favorite season of the children. Yes, it was warm, and yes, the fruit trees were almost ready to harvest, but the trio of noble children had always loved this time of year for another reason. Summer was the time of year when they could be together the most. Lessons and schooling were sparse in summer, and even sometimes Lina’s parents would allow her to stay with the Augustines for a week or two at a time.

The Augustine Manor had always been a lovely place to spend summers. Especially in the eyes of a child. The manor was large and felt almost like an entirely new world to those who had never been there before. The tall main building looked almost like a castle, and the broad rolling hills in the distance held the promise of adventure. The grounds even boasted rather beautiful gardens and courtyards. 

However, to some who had spent their entire lives there, it might’ve grown a little dull. The stone building lost its regal flair as time went on and the rolling fields began to shrink. It wasn’t that Augustine territory wasn’t  _ beautiful _ , because it was, but it seemed to have lost some of that shine that used to persist when it was still new and fresh in the minds of those who perceived it.

However, not all Augustine territory had lost its iridescent shimmer in the mind’s eye. On the outskirts of the manor, where it began to transition into villages and towns, lie an indigo field. One that stretched as far as the eye could see. In the summertime the field was in full bloom, displaying its bright and fierce purples. It was definitely something to marvel at, and it was almost sad to think that it would all disappear with the oncoming harvest.

_ “Jay! Hurry!”  _ Lina hushed the girl who held onto her hand.  _ “We gotta keep going or he’ll find us!” _

Juliette, nicknamed Jay by her older brother, nodded feverishly and sped up her pace to match Lina’s. The two of them bobbed and weaved through the tall plants that had long since passed the tops of their heads. 

Hiding in the indigo plants as a child felt like wandering into some mythical forest. It was strange and new, but magical and exciting. The sunshine cast an odd golden glow through the tops of the plants and the blooms ticked the foreheads of those who walked through them. The earthy scent around them only sold the idea that fae of legend dwelled there.

Finally, the two young girls came to a spot that they deemed good enough to hide in. Lina was the first to squat down closer to the ground and her smaller companion followed after her. 

_ “Do you think Alair will find us?” _ Juliette whispered with an excited grin on her face

“No,” Lina shook her head, “at least not out here. We’re  _ really _ far away.” 

Juliette gave a nod. “He’ll have to walk  _ forever _ to get out here!” She laughed a little bit, and Lina followed suit.

The two little girls quickly covered their mouths as they suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be quiet. Juliette quietly plopped down in the dirt and pulled her knees up to her pale face. Lina remained crouching for a moment, but soon did the same as her knees grew tired.

The little girls were an odd sight to see. Not only were they strange because they were nestled in the middle of an indigo field, but they were also quite odd because they almost appeared to be a mismatched set. Lina was taller than Juliette, although not by much, and her dark ink-like hair was a direct contrast with that of Juliette’s, which was a stark, almost-white, platinum. Lina’s eyes were a steely grey, and Juliette’s a rich green. While they were far from identical, it was their striking differences that almost made the two appear as a packaged deal.

It seemed as if that wasn’t far from the truth, because wherever one would go, the other was sure to follow. That was, as long as they were within the same territory. The two would beg their parents to allow the other to join them on family vacations to the coast, or even to spend a week or two in the other’s territory. Despite the two sharing zero blood, they were practically connected at the hip.

Juliette looked up from the soil and rested her head in her hands. “How long have we been hiding?”

“At  _ least _ an hour.” Lina gave a shrug. Although, as a five-year-old, she had little to no knowledge of the passage of time. Juliette huffed out a breath of air and looked up through the indigo blooms at the sky.

“We’ve been waiting  _ forever! _ I wish Alair would hurry up.”

As if someone had heard Juliette’s wishes, a distinct rustling of indigo blossoms could be heard not too far off. The girls fell to a hush and looked at each other with wide eyes. The rustling only got louder, and the two girls quickly reached to take each other’s hand.

“ _ I’m scared, Lina.” _

_ “Me too!”  _

The two girls continued to whisper loudly back and forth at one another about how scared they were and even speculating what the noise could be. 

_ “Maybe it’s a raccoon?” _

_ “I’ve never seen a raccoon before.” _

_ “Neither have I.” _

The rustling stopped for a split second, and the only audible sound was the heaving breathing of Lina and Juliette. Lina’s eyes flicked around and looked for any sign of movement, but she yielded no results.

“Maybe they left?” Juliette asked hopefully.

The seconds that followed could only be described as a pure terror for the girls. A familiar wooden sword jabbed through the tall indigo plants, and the girls each let out a shrill scream of surprise. 

“Gotcha!” Alair stuck his head through the plants next to wear his wooden sword had been moments before. “Did I get you good?” 

“That wasn’t funny,” Lina muttered as she stood up from the ground as brushed off her skirt.

Alair shook his head and sighed. “Come on, you two. I was just playing. I was trying to be a scary knight in case we were playing pretend.” He stood up to full height and his face was just about even with the tops of the indigo blooms.

“Fine.” Juliette said looking up at her older brother, “We forgive you.” She quickly sprung up from her spot on the ground and ran to hug Alair around the middle. 

Alair was about four years older than the girls, and it definitely showed in his height. He was almost double the size of the five-year-olds. At first glance, Alair looked like he would be related to Lina, but once you studied him further it was clear that he was an Augustine. He might’ve been missing the signature platinum hair of the Augustine family, but he and Juliette shared the same nose and green eyes.

It hadn’t even been seconds after Juliette had hugged her brother when Lina ran up and seized Alair in a bone-crushing hug on his other side. He gave a laugh and patted the two of them on their heads.

“I think we should head back before it gets too late to eat lunch.” He suggested, “Or before someone noticed we were gone.” Alair added theatrics to his voice to make their “disappearance” seem like the scandal of the century. The little girls quickly let go of him and began to wade through the indigo, eager to go back to the manor at the promise of food. Alair laughed again at Lina and Juliette’s antics and quickly hurried to keep up with them.

The sun had begun to tilt onto the other side of the sky, even though it was still the hottest time of the day. The indigo scent only made itself more apparent as all three of them began to wade through the plants at once.

“Be careful not to step on the stalks, okay?”

Lina looked back at Alair gave him a nod before she continued leading them out of the plants. Juliette didn’t turn around to face him quite yet, but Alair took note of how she had begun to make her footsteps more precise, at least for a five-year-old. 

Alair smiled at his sister and her best friend. Part of him wondered what life would be like when they were all grown up. Of course, nothing too deep would come to the mind of a nine-year-old, but he could imagine himself as the head of House Augustine and sitting in that big chair his father always sat in. To his right would sit Juliette, ever his second in command. Even if she decided that noble responsibilities weren’t her forte, Alair knew he could always count on her. 

Lina might not make as many regular appearances at Augustine Manor as she did currently, but Alair also knew that she would too have a special place in his heart. He could see her visiting, stopping by on that supposed pegasus that she always rambled on about. Lina wouldn’t need to worry about any responsibilities either, not with her sister first in line for the title of Lord Protector. 

For a moment, as the sun lingered on Alair’s face and the little girls waded through the purple plants, Alair felt content.

“That was fun! Can we play hide and seek another time?” Juliette asked, turning around to face her brother.

“Please!” Lina chimed in.

_ “Sure! I don’t see why we can’t.” _


End file.
